Blood Morning
by taro nightash
Summary: Cider fall never expected to fall in love. nor did she ever expect to make friends till Dawn Rei Paul came into her life. yuri, and Original characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Dawn, come on" cinder says pounding on my door.

"Mmm coming" I mumble my voice clouded with sleep and my red -brown hair. Rolling out of my bed I pull my choppy hair into its classic catamaran braid pulling my hooded tank over my head I shove my black nailed hands into pockets before pulling on my knee high stiletto boots I look over my appearance in the mirror. Turning at the sound of the door opening I roll my eyes "couldn't wait ten more seconds could you" I ask cinder as she steps in behind me.

She smiles though it never truly reaches her eyes "nope" she chirps "and you already missed breakfast"

"Shit" I curse as I run out the door. Despite gothy my looks I am a very studious person, and hate to be late to a class. Dashing through the halls at a breakneck pace I hear the two minute bell ring. Cursing even more profusely I turn a corner and slide into my seat just as the bell rings.

Five minutes later Blake slides in next to me her face flushed. "Sorry I'm late professor" she says. The professor smiles and waves her off "I was doing stuff" she whispers in response to the question in my eyes.

At that moment Yang leans over smiling "yeah, and I'm stuff"

Blake turns a deep shade of crimson and I let loose a violent snort "congrats" I choke out before turning to listen to the lecture. Absent-mindedly I begin tracing the red lightning shaped patterns running down my left arm and thinking of the past.

Walking out of the classroom sometime later I head into the cafeteria fully intending to sit alone when I trip over a stubby little furball, twisting in midair and landing on my backside "Zwei" a red haired girl in a hood yells as she runs over "omhmygoshIamsosorrypleaseforgivehimdon'thurtme" she says in a rush. Smiling and rubbing the spot I landed on I wave her off.

"Don't worry" I say as I stand up. She flinches as I reach out and touch her shoulder "I won't bite" I say barely moving my mouth to hide my canines which are long and sharp.

She smiles and holds out her hand "I'm Ruby Rose" she says cautiously.

The corners of my mouth rise up and I take her hand "hello Ruby," I smile "my name is Dawn Rei Paul". As soon as introductions are finished Ruby starts wanting around me looking for something "what are you doing," I ask

"Looking for your weapons" she says without hesitation.

Sighing I close my eyes and concentrate. The marks on my left arm glow white and the spider-web tattoo on my right shoulder glows black. As the light fades Ruby steps back in wonder at the twin falchions one black the other white. Ruby's eyes light up in wonder "woooooooooohhhhhh, that is so cool" she exclaims practically shining with excitement "please come sit with us" she begs putting on an extremely adorable puppy-dog face at which Zwei looks at her then follows suit. I can't help it I laugh out loud.

After the fit subsidies I look up "sure" I say gasping for breath "where is the rest of your team" I ask looking around the cafeteria.

She points to three girls Sitting next to team JNPR in a well cleared area, and remembering the food fight I knew why, "over there" she says then starts to walk towards them. Getting closer I recognized yang and Blake. Putting two and two together I turn to Ruby "you're Yang's sister aren't you" she nods quietly. I look over to the last girl sitting at the table her white hair pulled into a ponytail, and most of her clothes matching her hair in color. "Who's that" I ask Ruby

Ruby blushes and looks anywhere but the other girl's face "that's Weiss" she mumbles her blush deepening.

Smiling knowingly I elbow her side "so have you told her yet" I question smiling as she does a double take staring into my eyes.

"That obvious, huh" she says looking down. I smile as I notice Weiss looking at Ruby, then she notices and quickly looks away

"don't worry I'm sure she'll realize soon enough, or" I smile knowingly with a hint of devious deviousness in my voice "you could ask her out first" Before Ruby can reply we arrive at the table.

Yang is the first to speak up "hey dawn what brings you out of your self-imposed exile?"

"Shut up" I say sitting down in opposite of her "your adorable sister and her dog charmed me" glancing at Ruby I laugh "seriously, that sad puppy-dog look of yours should be illegal" she puts her head down embarrassed. As she does this I turn and wiggle my eyebrows at Weiss while nodding in Ruby's direction. She glares at me and I notice the slight blush that creeps onto her cheeks. The rest of lunch continued in a like manner, full of jokes and hidden looks.

Then the bell rang to go to the last period. Cinder walks over and grabs my arm "last period" she says and I smile waving to teams RWBY and JNPR as I leave. Normally I would groan and pull cinder off of my arm, but the last period today is gym and my leopard half was ready for the ropes. Professor Goodwitch worked us hard, I of course was second in the class on the ropes, Blake beat me by half a second. When the bell rings cinder gets up and leaves. As she does I find myself watching the way her hair... oh who am I kidding it wasn't her hair I was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day mercifully was the weekend, at around oh-butt-thirty I hear cinder moving around in the kitchen. Ignoring her I fall back asleep. Waking up for the second time I look at my clock "12:30" I groan pulling myself out of bed and getting dressed.

"Looks like Someone slept in" a chipper voice sounds behind me.

I jump a foot in the air, land on my bed roll off and fall on my face. "DAMMIT CINDER" I shout standing up and quickly pulling my shirt on all the while blushing furiously. She smiles, her eyes shining. I shake my head realizing that I am staring 'what is with me today' I think as I grab her proffered hand.

"Someone's extremely high-strung today" cinder remarks pulling me up.

"There's more to it than that" I say squeezing my thighs together trying to quell the ache that has spread there. "I've found someone..." I trail off not knowing how to continue.

She looks down "oh..." She says slight disappointment edging her voice and features.

I lean closer half expecting her to pull away and laugh at her own joke. But as I get closer she seizes my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss. "I have an idea" I say breaking the kiss to come up for air "my family believes that battle is the truest form of expression, so I would like you to spar with me" her eyes widen and she blushes.

"Let's do it" she whispers and an aura of fire whips up as two glass weapons form on her hands.

"Wow" I breathe as I take in the chrystallic structure of her swords. Snapping out of my daze I in turn summon my blades "Kami no souru" I shout realizing that I don't have enough time to summon them without their name. I bring my sword up just in time to block hers, and the impact knocks me back a couple of feet.

"God of souls" cinder smiles "an apt name" she states as our blades meet again. "I can tell that the white one is your soul," she says pausing "but who does the black one represent" she questions. Pulling myself into a crouch I smile quickly casting an illusion spell to hide my sharp teeth "I hope you never have to meet her" we charge at each other pulling out all the stops. Sparks fly in a blur of motion as we fly at each other. Finding a break in the pattern I charge in only to find myself flipped to the ground with cinder straddling my stomach, a glass knife at my throat, and our faces only inches apart. My breath starts coming out in short gasps and a flush creeps up my neck.

"Well looks like someone's having fun" Yang's voice comes from the doorway. Cinder smiles and throws her knife in Yang's general direction, then grabs my head softly and pulls me into a tender kiss. When we break away she stands up and turns to yang "yup" then she pulls me up and into another kiss. Yang squees and pulls us into a hug "wait till I tell-"

"No-one" I say cutting her off "you will tell no-one until we're ready"

"But-" Yang pouts

"No butts Yang" I admonish "we're still working things out" I say softening my voice "you'll be the first to know when cin and I decide to go public"

"Honey," cinder says coming up behind me "I'll love you to the ends of the earth, but" she says kissing me "call me that again and I will kill you" she smiles "Kay"

I smile deviously then grab her waist and dip her then leaning in and kissing her I smile "fine no nicknames yet"

A/N: lets hear it for chapter 2 don't forget to review. Please no hateful comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Mercury and Emerald were the hardest to keep it a secret from because they were constantly finding excuses to stay close to us. About three weeks have passed since Cin and I got together (she still doesn't like nicknames). Laying my head on her shoulder I can feel the warmth of the fire in her veins "we can't hide this forever" I say nuzzling into the hollow of her throat.

She sighs in contentment "I know" she replies "I just need a few days to sort some things out" she strokes the nape of my neck trailing her fingers down my spine. I sigh mewling a little as she grips my ass. She puts a finger in my mouth and traces my fangs smiling

"Please" I gasp nipping a little at her finger. She pulls away and I relax back into her warm embrace.

"Don't worry kitten" she smiles and leans her head on mine "it'll all be out in the open soon" The bell rings signaling lunch is over and we stand up.

"See you tonight" I whisper in her ear before setting off to Port's class.

That night as I lay down pulling the covers over my shoulders my scroll vibrates. Pulling it out of my bra I look at the two words sitting like death's head on my screen "I'm sorry"

The next day she didn't show up to class. I sat in the back of the room sobbing. Most of the teachers left me alone. Blake and yang tried to comfort me but I just couldn't go on.

A week later my I had put together a plan and persuaded Blake to help me. Pulling my grim mask on Blake and I walk into the warehouse where we believe my girlfriend is staying. I pick the lock and open the door dashing in and running to the room that I traced the message to. Kicking open the door I stop immediately when I see torchwick pointing his cane at my beloved. "Well, well, well, so you do care for the princess of the White Fang" he says snickering at my confusion.

"Is this true" I ask cinder

She raises her head and I see the ministrations of her captor. Tears form in her good eye, and her split lip trembles "I didn't want you to find out this way" she sobs "that was what I was doing the night you for that message"

Torchwick slaps her with his cane "shut up" he yells "you should have just done your job instead of falling for this stupid bitch"

All of a sudden I get thrust into the back of my mind. Her eyes turn blue and plaited scales form down her neck. "Dawn..." Cinder whispers her body turns

"Sorry dawn isn't available would you like me to leave a message" a dark voice asks

A/N: sorry for the shorter chapter as always review and constructively criticize Please no hateful comments


End file.
